I Want Us To Be Forever
by FantomRiter
Summary: Brittany works at a gym/dance studio with dreams of being a famous choreographer/dancer. Santana is an up and coming singer/songwriter. They meet at the gym who will make the first move.
1. Chapter 1

I Want Us To Be Forever

Chapter 1

Brittany felt like she was a nobody until she met Santana.

My name is Brittany S Pierce, my life started the day I met her, well ok my life started the day I was born but I really started living when I saw her deep brown chocolate eyes, full pouty lips and gorgeous body.

It was early on a Monday morning and Brittany was walking round the gym she worked in keeping an eye on the customers when she saw her. She was standing by the triceps machine, just staring at it like she had no idea what it was. She giggled to herself, and then glanced around to make sure no one had seen. This girl had a cute little pout and small lines on her forehead from frowning, to say she looked cute was an understatement. Brittany decided that now was her chance to talk to her, so she took it.

"Hey, you look like you could use some help." Brittany said with a friendly smile

"Oh, hey, erm yeh, thanks." She said as she smiled back.

She has the most amazing smile that showed an amazing set of perfect white teeth. Brittany shook her head to clear her brain as this new girl was clouding all her senses.

"I'm Brittany" she said as she put her hand out so she could shake it.

"I'm Santana" she took Brittany's hand, Brittany felt the softest skin she'd ever felt, but the feeling soon disappeared with the withdrawal of her hand.

"Have you ever been to Get Fit Gym before?"

"No I haven't, I'm a new member."

"Ohhh, that would explain why I've never seen you around before." She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You know everyone around here do you?" Santana said with a cheeky glint in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Yes I pretty much do, I'm a personal trainer here, so I have my regular clients and then the people I see in here often." As Brittany was saying this she noticed the subtle way Santana checked her out as soon as she mentioned she was a personal trainer.

"Now you mention it, you do look very fit." Santana blushed as soon as the words left her mouth as she realised that her words could be taken in two different ways. "Not that I'm saying that I think your hot."

Brittany frowned at the thought that Santana didn't think she was hot.

Santana noticed this straight away and mentally faced palmed at the fact that she has basically just called Brittany ugly, even though she though the exact opposite which is why she was muddling up her words and acting nervously. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I do think you are hot, oh shit; now I'm making you uncomfortable. I'll just leave and ..." Santana stopped talking when she realised that Brittany was smiling the biggest smile she had even seen and had put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's ok; I think you're hot too." Brittany said with a shy smile. "So how about we get back to the fact that you're new here and need some help."

After 40 minutes Brittany had taken Santana on an induction of the gym. She had shown her all her favourite pieces of apparatus and the best exercises to do on them. Brittany looked at her watch to check the time and she realised that she had a client coming in for a session in 5 minutes.

"I'm really sorry Santana, but I have a client coming in 5 minutes. So I have to go, maybe I'll see you around the gym later." With that Brittany winked and walked off swaying her hips, leaving a stunned Santana behind, watching in awe.

10 minutes later Brittany was back in the gym, as she walked in she surveyed the room looking for the gorgeous brunette. She spotted her on the running machine, she was drawn in instantly by those amazing legs, she watched her until she heard a small cough from beside her, she snapped her eyes to where the noise came from and she saw her client stood awkwardly waiting for her.

"Sorry, right let's start with a warm up. We'll start on the stepper machine to get you warmed up then we'll move on from there."

Unbeknownst to Brittany Santana had watched the whole thing through the mirror in front of her, she had clocked Brittany enter the gym and then Brittany checking her out. She smiled to herself but wondered what her next move should be. Should she ask for her number or not. Was Brittany even into girls, she seemed like it, but maybe she just appreciated her fitness.

Brittany couldn't help herself, every chance she got she would stare at Santana; she just looked so damn good. Brittany hoped that Santana didn't leave before this session was over so she could talk to her again.

As Santana was finishing her warm down and she noticed that Brittany was still working with her client. She didn't want to bother her, so she slowly gathered her towel and water bottle and walked slowly across the gym towards the showers watching Brittany the whole time, not wanting to leave without saying good bye. Finally just as Santana was at the exit she saw Brittany look to where she had last seen Santana, realising she wasn't there she quickly scanned the gym finding her and smiling knowing she had been caught. Santana gave Brittany a small smile and a wave, she thought she saw a small flash of disappointment momentarily on her face but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared and replaced with a big smile and a wave. So Santana turned and walked out of the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since Brittany had seen Santana, but it felt like so much longer. Every day she was at work she had been keeping an eye out for the Latina. She thought she had seen her a few times, every time she saw a flash of dark brunette hair she had got butterflies in her stomach, only to be disappointed that it wasn't Santana, it was making her sad, she wasn't even sure why, she had only just met this girl. Even her roommate Quinn had noticed that she wasn't her usually bubbly self.

It was Friday morning and Quinn was in the kitchen getting some fruit for breakfast when Brittany walked in.

"Morning Britt, How are you feeling today?" She asked as soon as she saw Brittany walk into the kitchen instead of bounce in like she normally would.

"Hey Quinn, Yeh I'm ok, you?" Brittany replied whilst getting her yoghurt and fruit together and sitting at the island.

"I'm good thanks, I have a paper on Shakespeare I need to turn in for my English class today. Why have you been moping around the flat for the last week?"

"I met this girl Santana at the gym last Monday and I haven't seen her in there since. I'm not sure why I'm this bothered by it; I mean I barely even know the girl." Brittany said with a small frown on her face.

"Do you think you like her? Quinn asked inquisitively already knowing the answer.

"Yeah maybe, I don't know. I mean she's super hot, like ridiculously attractive." Brittany answered thoughtfully, the realisation then dawned on her that she is attracted to Santana. "Oh my-lanta, I like her!" A big smile washed across both Brittany and Quinn's faces. Quinn was happy that her roommate was finally ready to move on with her life and enter into a new relationship after what had happened previously. Brittany was happy that she could have these feelings again, she never thought she would be able to.

Brittany ate her breakfast as quick as she could and ran to her room to find her best workout gear in the hopes that maybe Santana would be there today. She picked out her knee length leggings and her purple sports bra and a small loose black tank top to go over the top. She picked up her UCLA sweatshirt that Quinn had got for her and headed out for work, at the door she put on her black and purple Nike trainers and grabbed her bag.

"See you later Quinny, good luck for your paper thing!" Brittany shouted over her shoulder as she left for work.

Brittany decided to run to work today to work of some of her nervous energy, it wasn't that far only a couple of blocks. As she got into the foyer of the building she saw Mike one of the other personal trainers talking to his fiancée Tina who worked on the reception desk.

"Hey Mike, What you up too?" She asked as she bounded up to him.

"Oh hey Britt." Mike said as he turned. "Just talking to Tina about my work schedule, how many bookings I have and what we're going to do for dinner later."

"Oh that's cool, Tina how many sessions do I have booked for today?"

"Just the two Brittany one at 9 and the other at 10, you can have an early finish." Tina spoke as she typed.

"That's great, thanks." Brittany got her phone out of her pocket and immediately sent a text to Quinn.

To Quinn-_Hey Q-Bear I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, drinks and a club maybe?_ x

She slid her phone back into her pocket she had 15 minutes till her first client, just enough time to get everything ready and check if Santana was here.

Alas Santana was nowhere to be seen, and by 11am Brittany had finished working for the day, but she decided to stay and do a work out just on the off chance Santana appeared, an hour later Brittany finished her workout and had showered and was checking her phone to see if she had any messages. She had 1 from Quinn and one from Rachel their friend who lived opposite them.

From Quinn-_Hey Britt, I am so down. I invited Rachel along hope you don't mind, see you at home x_

From Rachel-_Hello Brittany, I hope you don't mind tonight if I tag along, Quinn mentioned it to me and it sounds like a lot of fun. Regards Rachel x_

Brittany laughed, she loved getting texts from Rachel as there were always more words than there needed to be and so formal, but none the less entertaining.

Brittany got home showered, washed her hair with her favourite honey and vanilla shampoo and conditioner and her mango body wash. She then went to the kitchen and started making chicken and vegetable stir-fry for herself and Quinn when she got home. Brittany ate her stir-fry, and chilled out in front of the TV waiting for Quinn.

"Britt ... Britt wake up its 7:30, I told Rachel we'd head out about 8:30." Quinn whispered as just gently roused Brittany from where she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Hey Q" Brittany rubbed her sleepy eyes, in hopes of waking them up quicker.

"Let's put some music on and start getting ready." Quinn walked over to the sound system and plugged in her iPod. Flo Rida Good feeling started playing. Brittany immediately shot up and started dancing her way to her room singing along. Brittany had loosely curled her hair and was stood in her closet in just her underwear looking for something to wear, when Quinn walked in dressed in a pretty little yellow dress with black heels and her make-up done.

"Britt you're not even dressed! I wanted you to plait my hair" Quinn sighed.

"I can't decide what to wear."Brittany pouted.

Quinn walked into Brittany's closet and looked around. "How about you wear this baby blue body-con dress, and wear these killer red heels with it?"

"Ooooo yes, thanks Quinny you're the best!" Brittany ran to Quinn and hugged her grabbed her dress and heels and put them on. "Come on then sit on my bed and I'll do your hair for you."

10 minutes later Brittany and Quinn were outside Rachel's door

Knock-knock-knock

"Hello ladies, I'm all ready to go just need to pick up my purse and put my shoes on then we can go out on the town." Rachel said as she opened the door to her apartment smiling widely. "I just want to say that I am really looking forward to tonight, I haven't been out in awhile. May I also make a suggestion about tonight, I heard about this karaoke place that is meant to be absolutely fabulous, do you think we could go there?"

"Yeah Rach that sounds fine, we didn't have any plans on where to go so that sounds great. Let's get our drink on!" Brittany sang the last part as danced down the corridor towards the elevator.

**Hey Guys thanks for reading, this is my first fic, I'm so glad there are a few people who like it. Also I have a tumblr if you want to ask me anything or even just make a comment about what you think. Thanks F.R**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the longest one I have written so far, I hope you enjoy it. There is more Brittana interaction in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were walking down the sidewalk towards the karaoke bar Rachel had heard about; it was a fairly large building with a neon sign out front which read 'Puck's Karaoke Bar', it looked perfect Brittany thought. As they walked inside, Brittany felt it had a very feel LA about it, it fitted in perfectly with the character of the area. There were booths that lined the outside walls, in the middle of the room near the stage at the front there was a small dance floor and a few smaller tables just back from it, with comfy looking leather chairs. Just over on the left was a big bar which stretched the entire length of the room, with the back wall covered in bottles of alcohol and a mirror. There were little lights on the underside of the bar which changed colour from red all the way through the rainbow ending in a deep purple.

"This place is awesome! I'm going to the bar, you two get a booth what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri please Britt, What do you want Rachel?"

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan, if you'd be so kind, thank you Brittany."

Brittany walked over and took a seat by the bar, checking over her shoulder to see which booth Quinn and Rachel sat down at, so she wouldn't get lost later trying to find them. She hadn't been sat long when a cute bartender walked up to her and asked her what she wanted, she ordered the drinks and whilst she waited for them took the time to really take in her surroundings and the rest of the people in the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a familiar smile and flash of brown hair, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. She paid for her drinks and walked over to the booth that her friends were at and sat down. Brittany sat sipping her drink whilst listening to Quinn and Rachel discuss which songs they were going to sing. Quinn was going for Take my breath away by Berlin or We are Young by Fun, whereas Rachel wanted to do Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri or Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked.

"I know which song I'm going to do" Brittany said as she gazed around the bar not paying attention to the person on the stage murdering Like a Virgin by Madonna. "Oh I can't believe it."Brittany stared for a moment then ducked her head and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What is it Britt?" Quinn looked concerned at what had just happened.

"Y you know that girl I told you about, t t the one I met in the gym ... s she's here." Brittany stuttered.

"Oh where, where is she?" Quinn clapped her hands excitedly and looked round the bar hoping she'd jump out at her, but no such look.

"What are we talking about here girls, I'm baffled?" Rachel inquired.

Quinn answered before Brittany could even open her mouth. "Brittany was at work and she met this girl, Britt said she is super attractive and has been moping around the apartment for over a week as she has not seen her since. Now Britt where is she?"

"She's the one at the bar in the tight green body con dress and pink jacket with the black knee high socks and boots. Don't both turn at once otherwise it'll look obvious that were talking about her, Quinn you look first."

Quinn turned towards the bar slowly looking for a girl matching Brittany's description, she found her at the left hand end of the bar ordering some drinks, just as Quinn was about to turn back towards the table Santana turned and Quinn got a good look at her, she quickly faced Brittany with wide eyes.

"What? What is it Quinn?" Brittany asked seeing her friend's reaction.

"Brittany... She's, well she's just as you described her, gorgeous. You need to snap her up quickly take her off the market, like immediately!"

"Oh my Quinn, you're absolutely right, she is so stunning." Brittany turned to face Rachel, she hadn't even noticed that Rachel had looked over towards where Santana stood.

"Rachel stop staring if she looks over here she'll think we're weird and never come near me again." Brittany slapped Rachel arm gently to get her attention back from Santana.

"You have to go talk to her; oh I know go to the bar and order us some new drinks and then just pretend like you just saw her." Rachel smiled at her ingenious plan.

Brittany downed her drink and walked over near to the end of the bar that Santana was at she was just about to sit on a stool when she heard someone call her name to her left, she looked over and Santana was smiling and waving her over.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" Brittany hugged Santana and sat in the seat next to her.

"I'm here with some friends to sing and have a few drinks. This is Kurt and Mercedes." Brittany waved and smiled at the two people stood next to Santana. She thought that Kurt looked like a porcelain doll, a very gay porcelain doll and Mercedes looked like she would be a good laugh to be around.

"Hey it's nice to meet you both."

"So Brittany it's nice to finally put a face to a name, this one here hasn't stopped talking about you." Kurt pointed towards Santana who blushed and averted her eyes, whilst Mercedes just giggled and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Come on Kurt your embarrassing the poor girl."

"Would you guys like a drink?" Brittany asked ignoring Kurt's last comment much to Santana's relief, she didn't want to scare Brittany away.

"Aww that's nice of you Brittany but Santana just bought us a round, we were just about to try and find a table."

"Well my two friends are sat in a booth over there if you want go and join them or you can wait for me to get our drinks and I'll introduce you guys. "

"That's a great idea Brittany, we'll just wait here whilst you get your drinks sorted and we'll all go over together." Mercedes smiled thinking that Brittany was such a sweet person and is perfect for Santana.

Brittany ordered her drinks and as soon as they were done she told everyone to follow her and she lead them over to the booth where Quinn and Rachel were pretending not to have started at the interaction at the bar the whole time. Brittany made sure that Santana got a seat next to her and gave Rachel and Quinn their drinks and introduced Rachel and Quinn to everyone. They were all chatting about their favourite typed of music and songs when they heard Santana's name called across the tannoy system.

'Would Santana Lopez make her way to the stage, Santana Lopez to the stage.'

Brittany turned to face Santana "What song are you going to sing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you. With that Santana winked, stood up and walked to the stage.

Santana sat down on the stool and lowered the microphone to the right level and let the music guy know she was ready.

Mercedes leaned in towards Brittany and said "Oooo girl you in for a treat!" Quinn chuckled, but Brittany just sat in her seat eagerly anticipating Santana's song.

The music stared and Brittany instantly knew the song she loved to sing and dance to it in the shower.

She's just a girl and she's on fire.

Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway.

She's living in a world and it's on fire.

Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away.

Brittany could not believe her ears, Santana's voice was smooth and silky but had a raspy edge, it sounded like sex. She could hit notes perfectly and Brittany wondered to herself why this girl was not doing this professionally, singing at the MTV Music awards along with the likes of Lady Gaga and Beyonce.

This girl is on fire, this girl is on fire.

She's walking on fire, this girl is on fire.

Everybody stands as she goes by, cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes.

Watch her as she's lighting up the night, nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

And it's a lonely world and she gon' let it burn baby, burn baby.

Brittany sat staring at Santana in awe lost in her voice; she barely even noticed that Santana was staring right at her as she sang, until she winked at her at the end of the song. That bought her out of her trance and she cheered for Santana along with everyone else in the bar adding in a few whistles for good measure.

Brittany crashed into Santana as she returned to the table wrapping her up in a big hug "Oh my god San, your voice is incredible. You need to be doing that for a living!"

"Haha thanks Brittany. It's what i hope to be doing with my life so thanks, means a lot that you think that." Santana smiled at Brittany then noticed everyone staring at them over her shoulder. "So erm yeah, who's next?"

"Oh me I totally want to have a go."Brittany ran over to the bar to put her name down and picked her song. When she returned she had a glass of water and offered Santana some knowing she would be thirsty from that performance.

"So Santana, why haven't I seen you at the gym?"

"Oh I have been there, I've been just going to random times due to my busy schedule. I've been hoping to bump into you, but you've never been around."

Brittany was just about to answer when her name was called as she was next to sing. "Enjoy." As she skipped off. Santana watched her ass in that short dress the whole time until she stood at the mic.

"Hi everyone, this is my favourite song at the moment, hope you all enjoy it." Brittany addressed the crowd.

"Oh yeh! I know what she's singing; you guys are in for a treat."Quinn pointed to everyone round the table and laughed before turning round to Brittany and giving her the thumbs up just as the music began.

I'm gonna pop some tags

only got twenty dollars in my pocket,

I – I – I'm hunting looking, for a come up

this is fucking awesome.

Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, she never thought that Brittany would be able to rap and sound convincing whilst she was doing it. She even had these cute little hip hop moves she was popping whilst singing.

Brittany came back to the table to wild applause. Mercedes was the first to congratulate her "Damn gurl, that shit was hot! Who knew you had so much swag!" Brittany just laughed and thanked her. The whole group fell back into easy conversation, with the occasional person going up to perform.

At the about 1am the group decided to call it a night, they all got up to leave, Brittany grabbed Santana and walked behind everyone else.

"Hey San, I w-was... erm... I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me sometime." Brittany rubbed the back of her head and looked down at her shoes.

"Yeh Britt I'd love that, do you mean as friends or as a date type thing?"

"I mean I'd like it to be a date, but only if you do too. If not it can definitely be a friends thing."Brittany said hoping Santana wanted it to be a date. "I mean I know we don't really know each other but I figured that coffee would be a good way to erase that problem."

"Yeh Britt that sounds great, I'd like it to be a date too. How about I give you my number and you just text me when your free and we'll get together." Santana put her number into Brittany's phone and gave it back to the girl.

"I'm looking forward to our date." Brittany gave Santana a huge smile and hugged her.

Both parties said their goodbye's exchanged more numbers with promises of meeting up again and went their separate ways.

Once Brittany got home and into some comfier clothes and had climbed into bed, she text Santana.

To Santana-_Hey S, Hope you got home safe, your voice is truly beautiful I hope I get to her it again. Night night B xx_

A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed and lit up on her side table.

From Santana-_Hey B, I did thanks all tucked up in bed. You have got some talent girl, I want to see what moves you have when you're actually dancing! Swag! Sweet dreams S xx_

A few minutes later Brittany was asleep and dreaming of Santana.

**Thanks for reading guys and to all of you that have followed the story, I would like to say a special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review, Lucy, Emily J and Brittana4lyfe :) means a lot. I hope to get a new chapter up soon, which will more than likely be the date duh duh duuuuh haha! F.R**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it guy's, it's that time. It's the date!**

It had been four days since Brittany had hung out with Santana and her friends at the Karaoke bar and they had been texting avidly. Brittany had spent the weekend just relaxing with Quinn and getting over the slight hangover she had gotten from mixing too many cocktails. She'd been back at work fresh faced on the Sunday for a few sessions down at the gym, it was now Tuesday and she couldn't wait to see Santana again, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do for their date. Sure she had asked Santana to go for coffee, but that wasn't romantic in the slightest. Brittany saw Mike across the gym finishing up with his client, she decided to walk over and get some advice from him, he had a fiancée and he'd wooed Tina so she knew she could trust him.

"Hey Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Britt, what's up?" Mike was always up for helping anyone out in any way he could.

"I asked this girl on a date, to go for coffee as we don't really know each other very well but I'm starting to think that it's unimaginative and unromantic, but I don't know what to do." Brittany pouted, she was having a case of imagination block.

Mike looked thoughtful then his face lit up "Why don't you go to a restaurant or go for a picnic something cute and romantic but quiet so you can still get to know each other."

"That sounds so good... I've just had an idea but I'm going to need your help." Brittany grinned and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Let's go to the office and plan this out." Mike was happy to see Brittany this happy, she hadn't been this happy about a date in a long time, since Sam. But the less said about that the better. He hated that guy for what he did to Brittany, she didn't deserve that, no one did.

Brittany and Mike had been in the office for 20 minutes planning everything for Brittany's date when Santana walked past and saw them. She didn't like what she saw Brittany laughing and hugging the Asian guy, she figured they worked together but this looked different. There was this glint in Brittany's she'd never seen before, she looked truly happy. Her stomach knotted and she suddenly didn't feel like finishing her workout, so she walked out the gym grabbed her stuff and walked out without showering.

It was the end of Brittany's shift and she ran home to get showered and changed. She was just getting out the shower when Quinn came home.

"Hey Britt, what you up too?"

"Hey Quinny, I'm getting ready for my date with Santana, Mike and I came up with a perfect date." Brittany looked so happy and excited Quinn couldn't help but break into a big smile. Brittany told Quinn the plan whilst she finished getting ready. Quinn loved it; she wished that someone would put half that much effort into the dates she went on.

45 minutes later Brittany was back at work and in one of the dance studio's they had there. Herself, Tina and Mike were setting everything up. Tina had gone to collect the food, that left her and Mike setting up. They had put a table in the middle of the studio with a red and white chequered tablecloth on top, with a candle in the middle. There were lamps in each corner of the room turned down to give it a romantic feel as the studio lights were bright and cold like the light's in a hospital. There was wine and beer, Brittany wasn't sure which one Santana wanted to drink, she wanted to be prepared. There was a stereo playing some soft romantic music in the background, it looked perfect it was just missing one thing... Santana. Brittany had texted Santana as soon as she had arrived asking her to come and meet her in the dance studio. Brittany and Mike had finished setting up and were looking around the room to check everything was in place. Mike quickly ran to the office connected to the studio to grab the flowers that Brittany had got Santana. Brittany squealed with happiness and ran over to Mike taking the flowers from him and engulfing him in a massive hug, he grabbed on to her and spun her around neither of them had noticed that Santana had walked into the studio at this point.

"Thank you Mike, this means so much. I love you." Brittany leant in and kissed Mike on the cheek, except from where Santana stood it looked like she kissed him on the mouth. As Brittany drew back from the kiss and looked over Mike shoulder to see Santana standing there. She saw a few emotions flash across her face, hurt, anger and jealousy, she then realised how this looked, and sounded as she remembered what she'd said to Mike only seconds ago when Santana must have been stood there.

"This isn't how it looks Santana I promise." Brittany quickly detached herself from Mike who looked a little sheepish and walked over to Santana.

"Then would you care to explain this to me then, Brittany. As it looks like I've just walked in on you declaring your love for Spring Rolls over there! I thought I was coming here to see you, not to witness that, if you wanted to back out of our date all you had to do was say, it would have hurt a hell of a lot less than this right now." Santana turned to walk out on Brittany; she was so upset she thought her and Brittany had great chemistry. She looked back over her shoulder "You know Brittany, I actually thought that we would've had a great time together, we got on so easy when we first met and I felt like we connected on another level, I'd never felt like that before. But after seeing this and you and Peeking Duck in the office earlier today, you were smiling a smile I'd never seen before you looked so happy and it made me feel sad that it wasn't me that was making you smile like that.

Brittany couldn't hold back any longer she needed Santana to understand, she could see in the sadness in Santana's eyes and she wanted to make it go away. She made Santana face her "It was you that was causing me to smile like that." Brittany pointed out. "Not you directly, but talking about you and planning _this_ date for you. I didn't want to have just coffee with you; I wanted something more romantic but in a place where we could still talk and get to know each other, because I _want_ to get to know you. Mike was helping me to set it up and his fiancée Tina has gone to fetch our food as I couldn't manage it all at the same time on short a short amount of time, but I wanted to do it now as I couldn't wait any longer." Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes to see if she was lying, but all she saw was hope.

"I'm so sorry Santana, can we start again?" Brittany pleaded.

Just as Santana was about to answer the door swung open and Tina walked in, she looked round the room and could feel the tension in the room.

"Is everything ok?" She looked over at Mike who looked a little uncomfortable.

Brittany took this opportunity to explain to Tina what had happened, Tina nodded as Brittany told her story then turned to Santana. "I understand exactly how you feel Santana, When I first started to work here I met Mike and I instantly liked him, but for the first few months I worked here I thought they were a couple. They are so close they have known each other forever, it was only when I met S.. erm when I became closer friends with them that I realised they weren't together." Santana listened to Tina and understood where she was coming from, as from what she had seen it did look like Brittany and Mike were close like a couple.

"Thanks Tina, I'm sorry Santana, please we can start again."

Santana looked at Brittany and saw all the hurt and sadness in Brittany's eyes. "Yes."

That was all Brittany needed to hear, she swept Santana into a massive hug. She pushed her face into her necked and breathed in her smell, her hair smelt like coconuts and her skin like cocoa moisturiser, it smelt delicious she never wanted to let go, but she knew she had too so she pulled back, only to look into Santana's eyes to see happiness. Brittany couldn't help but smile, which was infectious and soon Santana was smiling too staring deep into Brittany's eyes the two were lost in each other when Tina coughed snapping them out of their daze.

"Well guys, this has been fun. You're food is out and we're going to leave you two to your date." Tina made her way over to Brittany to say good bye followed by Mike, Santana saw this as her only opportunity to apologise to Mike and to try to make a better impression, as she knew Mike opinion of her would be important if her and Brittany started dating, plus he seemed like a really good guy to go out of his way to help Brittany plan this date and then help to set it up.

"Hey Mike, I just wanted to um.. to apologise for earlier, when I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix, her wrath of words is called Snix juice. But anyway I digress, I'm sorry Mike for being a bitch to you."

Mike laughed and smiled at Santana "It's ok Santana, I understand. I just felt bad that I almost ruined your first date with each other. I'm glad you guys could work it out. Have fun tonight and you too Britt."

"Thanks for all your help Mikey." Brittany smiled and hugged Mike and watch him and Tina walk out hand in hand.

Brittany turned to Santana and smiled. "So let's get this date under way the." She handed Santana the bunch of flowers she had got her. "These are for you."

Santana looked down at the flowers Brittany had given her, they were beautiful, white flowers with six petals each that were long and curled upwards, in the centre where the petals meet it looked like there was almost another flower there where the stigma's grew and in the very centre of that there was a green part that was shaped like a star. "They're beautiful Brittany, thank you."

"There Star of Bethlehem flowers, they mean hope. When I think of you I have hope that we can make it together, I know this might be too soon but it's how I feel and I just hope that you feel the same way."

"It's so strange we barely even know each other, but I too have the same feeling. It feels like I've know you forever, it just clicked when we met. I've never had that with anyone else ever." Santana smiled at Brittany now knowing that Brittany felt the same way she did. She felt it too, hope.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Brittany said honestly, being able to fully appreciate her beauty.

Santana blushed "So do you Britt." What she said couldn't be more true, Brittany was dressed in skinny black jeans and top with a cardigan. Santana was wearing leggings and an over sized t-shirt and her leather jacket.

"Let's sit and eat and we can get to know each other more. I like what I know already, but I'm greedy for more." Brittany walked Santana over to the table and pulled the chair out for her, then sat herself opposite Santana.

"I didn't know what kind of food you like so I just went with Italian, Plus there is the best Italian restaurant here in LA so I went with that as it tastes really good. I got a few small portions of a few things so we could share, there's spaghetti and meatballs, chicken alfredo and a cherry tomato, kale, ricotta and pesto pasta. Then for pudding there is Tiramisu and chocolate, pistachio and nougat semi-freddo."

"That sounds so good Brittany, I can't wait." Santana was impressed by the thought that Brittany had put into this and she felt special, like she was worth all the effort.

"What would you like to drink Santana, I've got beer, red wine and white wine?"

"I'll have a beer please Britt." Brittany went to fetch two beers, she handed Santana a beer and they tucked into the food. They chatted casually while eating getting to know each other, they almost played a game of twenty questions, but there were way more than twenty questions asked as they both wanted to know everything about each other. The date was drawing to an end as they had finished most of the food, the things Brittany knew about Santana were; she was 22, her birthday was January 12th, she has lived in California all her life, but her parents were both from Puerto Rico and she spoke fluent Spanish, her favourite colour is red, she has a dog called Lucy, her best friends from high school is called Kevin, they were still in touch but he lived in New York and had just got a job in an advertising company, so they didn't see each other much but they skyped. She was an aspiring singer songwriter and had recently got herself an agent and was in talks with record labels. Santana had a great relationship with her parents, they knew she was gay, but she'd had a rocky past with her abuela who didn't speak to her for a few years after she came out, but they are talking again. She also knew that Santana had 1 older brother Miguel and lots of cousins who she was close with. Everything that Brittany learnt about Santana blew her away the girl got more amazing with everything she learnt, she wasn't surprised that Santana was being scouted by record label as anyone would be lucky to have her.

Santana had learned that Brittany was also 22, her birthday was February 1st, she had 2 older sisters, Hannah and Freya, her parents also knew she was bi-sexual and didn't mind, her father was American and her mother was Dutch and she spoke fluent Dutch. She had grown up in Arizona with Quinn they had been best friends since 5th grade and they had both moved out to LA to pursue their dreams, Brittany wanted to be a dancer and Quinn a writer. Her favourite colour is blue as it matches her eyes, she had a cat when she was younger called Lord Tubbington and he was very fat as his favourite food was fondue. Brittany had even shown Santana a few pictures of him on her phone and she had to agree he was very fat. Santana also learnt that Brittany used to pretend to be dumb in high school, because she knew she was smart but didn't want to rub it in everyone's faces or get bullied for being clever and that it surprised everyone (except Quinn who knew the truth) when she graduated at the top of her classes. But her pretending to be dumb had given people the opportunity to use that to bully her with, but she ignored it as she knew the truth. A lot of the boys at her school had tried to sleep with her because she was 'a dumb blonde' but she never had. As they were cleaning up the dance studio putting everything away Santana asked Brittany the question she had been dreading. "What was your last relationship?" Brittany dropped the wine glass she was holding and Santana snapped her head up to look where the noise came from. She noticed the look on Brittany's face and instantly knew something wasn't right. "Britt are you ok?" Brittany didn't answer and Santana carefully walked over to where Brittany was standing and put her hand on her arm, Brittany flinched at the touch. It snapped her from her state.

Brittany cleared her throat "erm... Santana I... It's difficult, I don't know if I'm ready to share that with you yet, it's not that I don't think you'll understand it's just that I'm not the person I used to be."

"It's okay Britt, you just tell me whenever you're ready to and I'll just listen, no judgements." She pulled Brittany into a hug to let her know that she was there for her.

"Thanks San." They stayed in the hug for a few minutes until Brittany was ready and she pulled away and they fished clearing up. Once it was all done they locked up and headed out.

"Do you live far from here?" Brittany asked Santana, hoping it was nearby as she wanted to walk her home.

"Just round the corner from hear actually, this is my local gym."

"Can I walk you home?" Brittany asked shyly.

"I'd love that Britt." They set off in the direction of Santana's apartment and Brittany reached over and took Santana's hand, they both smiled at the feeling of being close to one another. They walked for about 5 minutes when Santana turned to Brittany "This is me, would you like to come in for a coffee, it's not that late and I don't want you to go just yet"

"Yeah I'd like that, I'm not quite ready for the date to end yet. Plus I owe you an explanation."

Brittany looked Santana in the eye and Santana saw pain. "Britt are you sure you want to, I don't want you to feel pressured into it."

"I'm ready."

**That's it for this chapter guys, leaving you on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it leave a review if you want. Who is excited to find out what's in Brittany's past! How will Santana cope with the news.**

**Visit my tumblr if you want fantomriter dot tumblr dot com**

**I'm hoping to have a new chapter up soon F.R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning this chapter has some violence and strong language in it. Don't read if you don't want to. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, enjoy.**

_Brittany looked Santana in the eye and Santana saw pain. "Britt are you sure you want to, I don't want you to feel pressured into it."_

"_I'm ready."_

Santana didn't know what to say so she turned to the door and pulled out her keys, she opened the door and held it open so Brittany could walk in. "Thanks San, such a gentle woman."Brittany giggled feeling more at ease as the seconds passed; she knew she was ready to tell Santana everything, she knew that she wouldn't pass judgments against her and she wouldn't think any differently of her afterwards. Santana followed Brittany in making sure to close the door behind them; she stepped in front of Brittany and motioned for her to follow her. They stopped outside the elevator and pressed the button, within seconds the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. "Which floor do you live on?" Brittany turned to the buttons and waited for Santana to answer.

"5th floor, Britt are you sure? I would feel awful if you told me and you weren't ready." Santana looked at the ground she was worried Brittany felt pressured into telling Santana about her past.

Brittany pressed the 5th floor button and looked over to Santana; she put her hands on her face and pulled her head up so she could look into her eyes. "San I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to talk about it, I want you to know, so that we can move past it. It was something that I let define me for too long, I was ashamed. But I had great people around to support me. This is in the past and I have moved on, but it's still a part of my history and I have come to terms with that."

Santana nodded and turned towards the doors as they chimed open, she grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked down the corridor towards Santana's apartment number 505. Santana unlocked the door and ushered Brittany in. They took off their jackets and Santana hung them in the closet and placed their shoes by the door. Brittany walked further into the apartment into the living room, she liked what she saw; a modern looking apartment with floor to ceiling windows at the far end which looked out onto the city, it was breath taking as everything was lit up and looked like something out of a movie. She heard Santana moving around behind her. "What do you want to drink Britt?"

"Do you have any tea?" It was a long shot but she thought maybe Santana might have some.

"I have some English Breakfast tea or Peppermint, which one would you like?"

Brittany was surprised, not many people enjoy tea, unless it's iced, coffee is the preferred drink. "I'll have a peppermint tea, thanks."

Santana appeared back in the living room with tea a few minutes later, Brittany had been so absorbed in the view she hadn't really noticed. She moved over to sit by Santana on her big black leather couch; she took a few sips of her tea and the set it on her lap. She looked over at Santana who looked a little anxious. "I know this has been a bit of a weird first date; first with the mix up at the beginning and now this heavy conversation, but I hope that once it's done we can do something fun and just enjoy spending time together."

"Britt, I've never not enjoyed my time with you, but ok after this we'll do something fun." Santana smiled starting to relax.

"Ok so I'll just jump right in." Brittany took a few more sips of her tea calming her nerves. "When I was 16 and I was a sophomore in high school back in Arizona I met this guy Taylor he had moved from out of state with his twin sister Jess and parents. She was the first girl that made me realise that I liked girls as well as guys and he joined my Ballet classes and my school, this got out at school and he started to get bullied for being gay, I felt so powerless to stop it my friends was being bullied and I couldn't do anything. One day we were just eating lunch on the field, it was a really hot day and it was nice to be outside and the entire football team came up to us and started bullying him, saying that they didn't like having a queer in the changing rooms when they were changing for gym and that he should leave the school, that it was no place for faggots. It was all getting a bit much, when one of the members of the football team came from nowhere and threw a slushie in his face. It was awful to watch, just as the football team were about to start kicking him. The captain of the lacrosse team came over and told the football captain, that there was no need for his behaviour as there were far more of them than him and he wasn't doing anything to provoke them. The football captain then asked him why he was sticking up for the queer, was it because he fancied him. And he lacrosse captain was just so cool about it, he just turned around and said 'No, but we all know that's why you pick on him. I've seen you in the locker room checking the guys out, especially Taylor.' And he said if they didn't stop picking on him he'd make sure everyone in the entire school knew. After the football team walked away, he introduced himself as Sam Evans and he sat down and started talking with us and he told us that he wouldn't have told the whole school, it's not right to out people, he just hoped that Karofsky the football captain hadn't called his bluff."

Santana sat there on her couch listening to Brittany sipping her coffee, giving her encouraging looks and rubbing her knee softly; to remind her she was there for her.

"After that day Sam would hang out with us every day before, during and after school. At first I was just friends with him, I knew I founds him attractive, but I didn't think I wanted to be with him in that way. But after a couple of months he asked me on a date and I thought 'what's the harm' and said yes. Our first date was great, he was charming. He held open doors for me and paid for dinner, the movie and sweets. He was great company; he was funny and easy to talk to. We soon started dating each other exclusively and he asked me to be his girlfriend. We were in a relationship all through high school, I thought we would get married and have children and grow old together and I really loved him. When we were coming up to our graduation and we were talking about our futures and what we wanted to do and where we wanted to go, I noticed a subtle change in him, but I just put it down to stress about graduating and finding a college. Quinn and I had both decided to come here to LA, when I told Sam this he seemed a less than happy about my decision, he said he felt like I was picking Quinn over him, which I quickly pointed out that that wasn't what was happening, I wanted to move out here to follow my dreams of becoming a dancer. After awhile he decided that he was going to come down here too and go to UCLA as well. We moved here almost straight away after graduation to spend the summer here finding the lay of the land and to settle in, Quinn and I got an apartment and Sam and some of his buddies got one too. I would spend time at each place as I didn't want Quinn to feel lonely but she soon made friends with Rachel across the hall, it was about halfway through the first year when Sam started to change again, he would act cold and not speak to me for days, then he would show up with flowers and chocolates apologising for being a bad boyfriend and everything would be fine again. This carried on for another couple of years, it wasn't until Sam was nearing the end of his third year at college, it was our 4 year anniversary and I decided to surprise him."

_Flashback_

_21__st__ March 2011_

_Brittany finished her shift at the gym, and pops into the grocery store just round the corner from Sam's house. She wanders the aisles looking for something to cook for Sam, she settles on pesto stuffed chicken wrapped in bacon with rice as Sam is attending the gym and trying to keep healthy and to gain muscle. Brittany's lucky she can eat practically whatever she wants and won't put on weight, she is thankful for her quick metabolism and good genes. For pudding Brittany decides on a pre-made mango and raspberry sorbet, she heads towards Sam's apartment knowing he won't be home from classes yet. She lets herself in with her key and set's about making everything she started by washing and trimming the chicken breasts, she then cut a pocket in the top to fill with pesto and then wrapped in bacon and placed in the fridge to cook a little later. Brittany then went and showered and changed into a black skirt and a baby blue blouse. She went back to the kitchen and washed he rice and set it aside, she turned on the oven to pre–heat it before he popped the chicken in. 20 minutes later she put the chicken in and sat down on the couch as she had 20 minutes to wait do start the rice and vegetables. Brittany passed the time by setting the table with cutlery, plates, napkins and candles once that is done she starts reading a health magazine she had brought at the shop. After 20 minutes she goes back into the kitchen and starts steaming the vegetables and boiling the rice, she wonders to herself where Sam's roommates are, normally one of them would be back by now, maybe they were out drinking, that was probably it. A few minutes later the food is ready but Sam is nowhere to be seen, Brittany thinks to herself what she should do, she can't text him to see where he is as this is a surprise for him. She decides after a few moments of deliberation to put all the food into the oven turn it way down to keep it warm but not to overcook it. She goes back to the couch and finished her magazine. After she has finished that she decides to lie down on the couch and turn the TV on and just wait for Sam to get home, after awhile she falls asleep._

_A few hours later_

_Brittany wakes up to the sounds of muffled voices coming for outside the apartment and she can hear the attempts of a key trying to be placed in the lock unsuccessfully, she stretches and rubs her eyes and get's up just as Sam stumbles into the apartment with his arms wrapped around a girl whispering things Brittany couldn't make out into her ear. Brittany is shocked and confused, what is Sam doing, who is the girl. She starts to feel uneasy and her stomach drops and she feels like she is about to be sick as realisation sweeps over her. Sam is cheating on her._

_Just as Brittany is about to make her presence known the fire alarm goes off and Brittany suddenly registers that she can smell burning. "Shit!" She runs into the kitchen switches off the alarm and turns off the oven. She opens all the windows in the kitchen and opens the oven to get the burnt food out. It's ruined; Brittany sighs and shakes her head, hoping that she has dozed off at work in the office and that this is all a bad dream, a very vivid dream._

_Brittany turns towards the living room and slowly walks out looking down not wanting to meet Sam's eyes, not knowing what she'll see, anger, panic, shame. She finally looks up to meet Sam's eye and see's something even worse, rage. Sam is raging and Brittany can feel it emanating from his core, he is the first to speak._

_He steps away from the mystery girl, "Brittany what the hell are you doing here?" He half shouts at her._

"_I came here to surprise you with an anniversary dinner; I know we were meant to be hanging out tomorrow but it's our 4 year anniversary today. I guess you didn't remember." Brittany shoots him a challenging look._

_Sam just stares back at her. "So your burnt our dinner, that's just great going there Britt!"_

"_I wouldn't have burnt it if you'd been back hours ago."_

"_Go home Britt." Sam tells her shortly, "I'm busy."_

_Brittany just stands there incredulously. "You're busy! You just came home with another girl and find your GIRLFREIND of 4 YEARS in the living room and you tell ME to go home because 'you're busy'."_

"_Claire, go and wait in my room this won't take long."_

_The girl turns to look at Sam and giving him a dirty look. "I don't think so, I'll just go home now. You're obviously not a nice guy, why would I want anything to do with you now, everything you probably told me back at the bar was a complete lie." With that the girl turns on her heels and walks out the door._

"_Great now look what you've done Britt, you scared her away!" Sam shouts._

"_I think that was you, and you're lying Sam."_

"_Don't talk to me like that!" Sam spat._

"_Like what ... like you're a piece of shit, because that's what you are! How long have you been doing this for how long have you been cheating?"_

"_I'm a piece of shit!? Look at you Brittany you're just some stupid little bitch. You've cost me some ass tonight; I hope your thinking about putting out now."_

_To say Brittany was shocked was an understatement, Sam had never talked to her like this before and she suspected he'd had a few drinks whilst chatting up the girl who had left. "You need to go to bed to sleep this off, I hope you realise what jerk you are, I never want to see you again, we're over."_

_Sam looked at Brittany as she told him they were finished, he was angry, very angry. Brittany didn't get to dump him. Sam rushed over to where Brittany was stood and grabbed her blouse at the collar, pulling her face up to meet his. "You don't get to decide when were over_,_ I make the decisions." Sam was livid at this point, Brittany was scared she'd never been in a situation like this before, but she knew she shouldn't anger Sam anymore as he may snap and who knows what he would do, he could kill her._

"_Let go of me please Sam." Brittany pleaded._

"_No, take it back we're still together, you need me!"_

"_Please Sam just let go of me!" Brittany was shaking and pleading with Sam to put her down over and over, she was almost in tears._

"_For god's sake Brittany just SHUT UP!" As Sam shouted this he pushed her and she was sent flying backwards into the little side table by the kitchen. She hit her head on the corner and instantly cried out in pain, her hands flying up to where she had hit her head, she felt something hot and wet. When Brittany had collided with the table the vase that was upon the table had been knocked off and had smashed on the floor._

"_Look what you've done, that wasn't my vase. That was one that Pete's mother brought for him. You're going to have to tell Pete you're sorry and buy him a fucking new one you stupid slut!"_

_Brittany whimpered on the floor clutching her head._

_Sam stormed over to her grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her up. "Did you hear what i said or has that knock to the head made you even more fucking dumb!"_

_By this point Brittany was crying she was wondering what had happened, this morning she thought her relationship was fine and now look at what was happening. Why was Sam behaving like this, this wasn't the same she met._

"_OI bitch, are you listening to me i just told you to go get the dustpan and brush and clean this up!"_

_Brittany had had enough at this point, she just wanted to go back to the safety of her apartment and get away from Sam... forever! "No." Brittany said weakly, barely even recognising her own voice._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sam screamed at her._

_Brittany cleared her throat and looked up at Sam a steely look of determination in her eyes. "I said NO. I won't do it, I don't recognise you anymore, what happened to the Sam I first met, I liked him and most certainly don't like this new Sam. I don't want to be with the new Sam, he's an asshole! I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone who could do this to someone else." Brittany said through tears._

_Something inside Sam just snapped, he shoved Brittany screaming at her, she landed in the glass from the broken vase. She just lay there not daring to move in case Sam decided to hurt her more. She wasn't paying attention to what he was screaming at her, she couldn't focus on that, her head was pounding from being thrown around and her body hurt from the glass, she had it in her hands, arms, back, legs and face. As she lay there she heard Sam move into the kitchen and open the fridge. She took the opportunity to get up, she thought about making a break for the door, just as she started to move Sam came back into the living room._

"_And where do you think you're going slut, you owe me sex for getting rid of Claire."_

_Sam walked over to her grabbed her by her wrists pulled her up against him and started kissing her, Brittany tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. He walked her backwards over to the back of the couch and started pressing his crotch against her, she could feel his arousal, and she felt like she was going to be sick, she just wanted him to get off her. That's when she made her move, she gave him a swift knee to the balls and he dropped to the floor grabbing his crotch and writhing around in pain, Brittany seized her opportunity and made a run to the door she grabbed her purse and coat. She removed Sam's key from her key ring, spotted Sam key's in the bowl by the door grabbed her key and put it in her pocket. She threw her key at Sam and screamed at him "I never, ever want to see you again, if I so much as catch a whiff of your sweet smelling man spray near my apartment or place of work I will not hesitate to have you arrested and with that Brittany slammed the door shut behind her._

_Brittany ran out of Sam's apartment building and kept on running for a few blocks until she came to a park. She went to sit on a bench under a streetlamp and she called Quinn._

"_Hey Britty, how's the surprise going?"_

"_Q-Quinn, I n-need some help." Brittany cried into the phone._

"_Brittany, Oh my what's wrong, where are you?" Quinn's voice showed she was panicking _

"_I'm in the park a few blocks from Sam's." Brittany shivered, she wasn't sure if it was the slight chill in the air or the memory's of what had happened only a few moments ago._

"_I'm on my way Britt wait right there, I'll be as fast as I can." Quinn was panting; it was obvious that she was running to her car._

_5 minutes later..._

_Brittany saw Quinn's car drive into the parks car park, she walked slowly over to Quinn, her head pounding and feeling like she could throw up at any moment. Quinn jumped out of her car and came running over to Brittany stopping dead in her tracks just before she reached her. Brittany looked up at Quinn to see her with a look of shock and horror on her face._

_Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing, she blinked a few times hoping it was her eyes playing tricks on her as it was late. But no it was Brittany walking slowly towards her with blood matted hair and rips and blood on her blouse, it looked like she had been in a car accident. "Brittany what the hell happened to you?"_

"_Sam and I got into a fight, I want to go home now please." Brittany looked so small, she looked like a child that had been scolded, she wasn't bubbly and happy like she normally was, this scared Quinn more than the physical wounds she had._

"_Brittany we need to get you to a hospital... Britt did Sam do this to you?" Quinn would never guess that Sam could hurt Brittany but from what Brittany had said it was the only possible explanation._

_Brittany nodded her head instantly wincing at the pain that shot through her head. Quinn helped Brittany into the car and shut the door and ran round to the driver's side. "Britt what happened?"As Quinn drove towards the hospital Brittany explained what had taken place earlier with a few interruptions from Quinn swearing which was unusual for her, but under the severity of the situation Brittany only guessed it was natural. "Are you going to report him Brittany?"_

"_No I'm not, I just want to put this whole horrid evening behind me and I can't do that if I have to go to drag it through the court. I told him that if I ever saw him again I would call the police and I mean it Quinn I will, he scares me." Brittany shuddered in her seat. Quinn didn't like what Brittany was doing but she understood but she never wanted to see Samuel Evans near Brittany ever again._

_They got to the hospital and went to the emergency department and Brittany was seen almost straight away because of her head injury, they stitched her up and removed the glass , gave her a scan to check her brain to see if there was any internal bleeding, there wasn't and she only had a mild concussion. The doctor's told her she was lucky, they asked her how she did it and she made up some story about falling and hitting her head then breaking a vase and falling in it, they believed her and soon she was on her way home, with instructions to rest for a while. _

Back to present day...

Santana was rooted to her spot, she could feel the anger building up inside of her; she couldn't believe that someone could do that to sweet, loving and caring Brittany. She wanted to go and find this Sam Evans and go kick the shit out of him for ever touching a hair on Brittany's head. Santana couldn't quite get her head around how Brittany had bounced back from this so well, if it had happened to her she is pretty sure she would still be locked away in her apartment. She didn't even realise that she was crying until Brittany reached over and cupped her face in her hands running her thumbs under her eyes to clear away the tears.

"Did you know that Psychologists say that when you cry if the first tear fall from your left eye their sad tears and if it's your right eye their happy tears. Don't be sad San."

Santana snorted and she reached over to grab a tissue to blow her nose and to dry her eyes. "Britt... I just .. I can't believe that someone would ever want to hurt you like that. Your an amazing person, you didn't report him to the police, I would have in a heartbeat."

"I didn't report his as everyone deserves a second chance, but after that I will be less forgiving."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and was blown away not just by her sheer physical beauty, but her inner beauty. She could no longer hold back she leant towards Brittany "You are so beautiful inside and out, I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I think it's made you a stronger person. I am grateful that your no longer with him so that I have a chance at making you happy." As she finished her sentence she closed the gap between them and placed her lips to Brittany's.

Brittany gasped, her eyes fluttered closed. Santana's lips were so soft, even better than she had imagined. Brittany moved her right hand to the base of Santana's neck and tangled her fingers into her hair and started to scratch her scalp lightly.

Santana moaned into her mouth and placed her hands on Brittany's hips and opened her mouth slightly to run her tongue across Brittany's lips in hope that she would let her enter. Her wished was granted almost immediately, Brittany opened her mouth and sucked Santana's tongue in, they both moaned simultaneously.

The feel of Santana's soft wet tongue in her mouth moving against her own was enough to make Brittany's head spin, she pulled back from Santana and rested their foreheads together and gasped for air. "You're so good at that." Brittany smiled and opened her eyes to see soft brown eyes staring back at her.

"If you think I'm good at that you should see what else I can do with my tongue...ha _wanky." _Santana laughed and Brittany blushed "I didn't mean that but well, you know." Santana shrugged and smirked. "I just meant I can do a trick with my tongue where I turn it into a flower and I can also turn it upside down." Santana opened her mouth to show Brittany her tricks.

"Oh wow, That's super cool, I wish I could do that. My only trick is I can put my legs behind my head." Santana gulped and tried not to picture that.

Brittany suddenly yawned and looked at the clock. "It's getting late I guess I should get going." Brittany made to stand up but Santana stopped her.

"I mean you could always stay here, I don't have to get up early, do you have work?"

"No I don't, I have tomorrow off." Brittany smiled widely "This means we could get breakfast in the morning."

"Great, let's go get ready for bed then." Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked towards the bedroom together. When they entered the bedroom Brittany looked around the room, she couldn't believe the size it was almost as big as her living room back at her apartment. There was a walk in wardrobe, a massive bed, a dressing table with a big mirror and lots of make-up and perfume. The room in it's self was beautiful it had hardwood floors with a deep red rug, the windows were again floor to ceiling and were tinted so people couldn't see in, but there were still blinds to keep the light out, 3 of the walls were an off white colour and the main feature wall was a deep red that matched the rug. Brittany felt that this room screamed Santana, stylish and sophisticated.

Santana handed Brittany a pair of shorts and a tank top, she'd also grabbed a pair for herself. "The bathroom is back out in the hall way second door on your left, you can get changed in there. There is a spare toothbrush under the sink you can use."

Brittany found the bathroom, changed and brushed her teeth admiring how pretty the bathroom was and how big the shower was it had a sauna in it too, she desperately wanted to try that out. Once she was changed she went back into Santana's room, Santana had removed her make-up and brushed her hair, Brittany though she looked even more beautiful than before.

Santana walked over to the door and looked back at Brittany "You can have whichever side of the bed you like, I normally just sleep diagonally on it. I'm just going to brush my teeth and I'll be back."

Brittany walked over to the bed, she chose to sleep on right side as you look at it as she liked to sleep on her right shoulder and didn't want to sleep with her back to Santana. Santana came in a moment later and crawled in next to Brittany.

"Can we cuddle?" Brittany asked shyly.

"I'm glad you said something, I like to cuddle when I share my bed with someone, but I didn't know if it would be too soon for that. I know we had an extremely hot make-out session earlier but I wasn't sure where you stood on cuddling."

"Cuddling is the best." Brittany smiled and shuffled closer to her as Santana moved backwards so they were in a spooning position. Brittany put her arm over Santana and they linked their fingers. Brittany could feel her eyes getting heavy with the warmth from Santana, she could smell her Coconut shampoo and she felt relaxed.

"Night San." Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's head and started to drift off.

"Night Britt, I'm so glad I met you." And with that both girls drifted off to sleep, cuddled together neither letting go.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I know it was a long one. I am hoping to update soon, but I am away for the weekend so can't do any writing then. Boo I know. But soon after that I promise. Comments and reviews are always welcome, I love feedback, makes me motivated.**

**Tumblr .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the fav's and reviews, sorry I haven't posted in a little while been busy, but it has slowed down now so i'm back :)**

Brittany started to stir, she felt something across her stomach and something else heavy resting on her shoulder, she was also very warm. The room she was in didn't smell like hers, the sheets smelt fresh but was not her fabric softener, but it didn't matter as whatever it was it smelt so good. She opened her eyes and peeked downwards, she saw Santana sprawled out on her front with her head on her shoulder and her arm across her stomach. Brittany smiled, Santana looked so beautiful asleep and Brittany felt glad about what had happened yesterday as now everything was out in the open. Brittany turned her head towards the clock on the table beside the bed; it read 9:29am. Brittany moved so that she could put her arms around Santana. She started thinking to herself about how she hadn't know Santana for very long yet she felt connected to her in a way she had never felt, like the universe meant for them to be together. After awhile Brittany could feel eyes on her she looked down and was met with chocolate brown eyes watching her, she smiled and watched the way Santana's eye lit up with happiness as she smiled back.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well." Brittany had always hated the way her voiced sounded first thing in the morning, she wished she had cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Morning, yeh I did, you're the best cuddle buddy I've ever had. Did you?" Santana's voice was raspy and sounded so sexy that Brittany was momentarily stunned.

"T..Thanks, I'd say you were pretty good yourself. You're voice is so hot!" Santana ducked her head and blushed. "Hey don't be embarrassed, it's so sexy." Brittany shifted so she was lying at eye level with Santana, she wanted to kiss her so bad. Her eyes flickered down to her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Santana, she stuck her tongue out to wet her lips and started to lean in, just as she was nearing colder, Santana jumped out of bed.

"I've got morning breath, I'm going to brush my teeth." She ran out of the bedroom, as Brittany watched her go she couldn't help but stare at her ass, 'she has an amazing as' she thought to herself. Then Brittany had an idea, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom and started to clean her teeth too, they both stood at the sink and brushed their teeth and watched each other in the mirror, Brittany noticed that Santana's boobs jiggled slightly she couldn't help but stare. Santana started laughing and Brittany's eyes snapped up to meet hers. She spat the mouthful of toothpaste out.

"What?" She asked innocently, even though she knew she'd been caught staring.

"Just, watching you enjoy the show and you even still manage to drool even when brushing your teeth." Santana was still giggling, but she was happy that Brittany found her attractive and she could help but get turned on with the thought of Brittany having her way with her. Brittany put her toothbrush down, and closed the gap between them and put her hands on Santana's hips and pulled her even closer.

"You've brushed your teeth now, you can't run away this time you have to kiss me." Brittany smiled as she leaned in, she paused when she was a few inches away from Santana's face. "You've got something here." Brittany said as she moved closer and licked the toothpaste that was in the corner of Santana's mouth. Santana's breath hitched as she felt Brittany tongue against her skin, she felt Brittany move backwards slightly so she followed her and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, their tongues battling each other for dominance. After awhile they needed air so they broke away, Santana placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks.

"I'll never get tired of that." Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes, trying to show her that she meant it. "I want you to know that I'm glad about what happened yesterday, I'm so happy that you felt you could share that with me. It means so much to me, that this early on you trust me with things that are painful for you." Santana placed a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips, which turned into another make out session.

Brittany was the one to pull away this time. "I told you so you knew my baggage, but because I know that you will never do that, you're such a good person, you have a good soul. I know we've only been on one date but I feel like we're meant to be. I don't want to waste time, Santana.. will you do me the greatest honour and be my girlfriend?"

Santana felt her heart beat speed up, she knew it was quick but with Brittany nothing felt wrong, everything was so right. "I will be your girlfriend, proudly so." Brittany pulled Santana into an embrace, she buried her head into her neck and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "But don't think that just because I'm your girlfriend now we won't be going on dates, I don't want to be one of those couples. It's my turn to plan the next one miss Pierce." Santana was so happy that her face was lit up and her smile was so bright, it was infectious that Brittany could help but mimic her, but she was equally as happy.

"Shall we have a celebratory breakfast?" Santana asked, Brittany suddenly felt hungry at the mention of food and she was only in the mood for one thing. The girls left the bathroom hand in hand and headed towards the kitchen. "So what do you want?" Santana looked at Brittany who had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Can we have pancakes? I love pancakes." Brittany pouted and gave Santana puppy dog eyes.

Santana laughed "How can anyone say no to you when you look so cute. But I also love pancakes, so you're in luck. Do you want plain or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Oooo, could we have chocolate chip as it's an extra special morning today!" Brittany jumped up and down excitedly. Santana nodded and started to gather all the ingredients that they needed to make pancakes and she turned on the radio so that they could have some music to cook too. Santana was stood at the hob cooking the pancakes and Brittany was stood at the counter next to her and she was cutting and washing the fruit they were going to have on top.

"I love this song." Brittany started singing along whilst wiggling her butt in time to the music.

_A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know_

Santana stopped cooking to look at Brittany in awe, she had a beautiful voice and even though she'd heard it before she'd only rapped before, this was different. Santana joined in at the chorus. As soon as Santana started to sing Brittany turned to face her wide eyed in surprise she'd forgotten she was there. She was a little embarrassed but she soon forgot that as soon as Santana started to dance with her.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
I can't change  
Even if I try  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Santana stopped singing to listen to Brittany rap the second verse and carried on with the pancakes bobbing along to the rhythm.

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_

The girls kept on dancing and singing, but Santana was listening to the lyrics, she'd never really listened before she only knew the chorus. The lyrics really hit home to her.

_We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up_

As the song finished Brittany noticed a slight change in Santana. As they plated up and sat down at the island next to each other she turned to Santana "What's up San?"

Santana looked up at Brittany and gave her a sad smile. "I just hate how much hate there is in this world and like Macklemore sings, people want to kill themselves as they don't conform to what people consider to be normal. I just wish there was something that I could do about it."

"There is something you can do about it, you're going to be a big star and you can spread equal love from the platform you've been given."

"Thanks B, that's made me feel better, I want to use fame to do something good, not just be another popstar that's up their own butt and become a diva."

"You'd never be like that, you're too grounded. Plus I wouldn't let you get like that." Brittany hugged Santana and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's finish our celebration pancakes."

They finished their breakfast quickly and moved to chill out on the couch, they had been watching cartoon's for about 10 minutes when Brittany heard her bag vibrating. She rushed over to it and rummaged around in her bag to find her phone and saw that Quinn was calling. "Oh no, Quinn's going to be mad!"

Santana looked over to her with a slight frown on her face. Brittany answered the question she hadn't even asked. "I didn't tell her I was staying at your house last night she's going to be so worried." Brittany answered the phone with trepidation.

"Hey Quinnie."

"Don't you 'hey Quinnie' me. I see you're alive, I've been so worried. Where the _hell _are you?

"I'm at Santana's apartment."

"I see you were too busy getting laid to give me the courtesy to let me know you weren't coming home."

"We did _not_ have _sex_ Quinn!" From the couch Santana raised her eyebrows, Brittany looked at her apologetically and moved towards the kitchen for some privacy. "I told her about Sam." Brittany explained what had happened that night to Quinn.

"Britt I'm sorry. I just got worried, I though something bad could have happened to you."

"It's okay Q, it's my fault for not sending you a text. How about I come home and we hang out for a bit, let me make it up to you."

"Okay Britt, I'll see you when you get home."

Brittany walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Santana. "I'm sorry about that, I forgot to let Quinn know I wasn't coming home and she got w orried."

"That's okay B, I can't believe she thought we had sex though, does she think we can't keep it in our pants." Santana laughed.

"I know right! I don't do that on the first date. But seeing as I have a new girlfriend, I can't wait to get into her pants, she's smoking!" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and gave Santana a look that made her heat up. Brittany crawled closer and lay herself down on top of Santana and placed her lips on hers. Santana reciprocated immediately sliding her tongue into Brittany mouth tangling her hands in her hair. Things started to get heated when Brittany moved her hands to Santana's stomach and started to rub them up and down her side accidently stroking her boob, she quickly realised that they both weren't wearing bras. "I've got to get going, said I'd go home and spend some time with Quinn to apologise."

Santana groaned she was so turned on and no matter how much she wanted to take this further with Brittany she actually had a meeting with her management and the record label. "I'll lend you some clothes to go home in."

Santana and Brittany both got up off the couch and walked towards to bedroom, Santana went into her closet and came out with some basketball shorts, a hoodie and a pair of flip-flops.

"Thanks babe."

Santana started at Brittany and smiled shyly.

"What?" Brittany wasn't sure what had happened to make Santana turn shy.

"You called me babe, it's the first time. I liked it." Santana's smile grew.

"Good because I'm going to keep doing it because you are _my_ babe." Brittany Kissed Santana and went to the bathroom to change. When she got back she put her clothes in her bag, Santana walked her to the door of her apartment.

"Thanks for taking me out on a date and for being my _girlfriend_." Brittany hugged Santana, she didn't want to go just yet.

"It's my pleasure, it's my turn to take you out next. I need to think of something good for us to do."

"I'm sure it will be great as long as I'm with you babe." Brittany felt Santana smile into her neck at her calling her babe again. "Right well I better be going, I'll call you later." Brittany pulled away slightly only to give Santana a kiss which turned into more than one.

"See you soon." Santana let go and moved towards the open door. Brittany stepped out into the hall took a few steps down the corridor but came back quickly to give Santana one last kiss before saying bye and walking towards the elevator, she looked back to see Santana poke her head round the door to watch her disappear, she stepped into the elevator and waved and blew her a kiss as the doors closed.

Santana watched Brittany go, as soon as the elevator doors closed she went back into her apartment and closed the door leaning up against it closing her eyes. She could not believe that she had a girlfriend and a pretty incredible one at that! But now it was time to get ready for her meeting.

**Thanks for reading guys, I want to get Quinn into a relationship but i'm not sure who with, who do we want to see her with...**

**Rachel?**

**Puck?**

**Someone else?**

**Let me know and I'll go with what the masses say. I'll be updating soon, follow or fav so you can be notified and be the first to read it :) F.R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and to the people who gave me their opinion on who Quinn should end up with, I have taken what everyone has said into account.**

Brittany had just got her key into lock when the door was yanked open, all she saw was a flash of blonde and next thing she knew she was on her ass on the floor with Quinn on top of her with her arms wrapped round her neck.

"Oh my god Britt, I'm so glad your okay." Quinn sat up as she realised she'd knocked the wind out of Brittany.

"Whoa Q your heavier than you look ... I was okay, now I can't breathe." Brittany could only managed short shallow breaths, with a slight wheeze. Quinn scrambled up from straddling Brittany and helped her up, into the apartment and onto the couch. She ran into the kitchen and got her a glass of cold water from the dispenser on the front of the fridge.

"Here you go Britt, I'm sorry I was just so glad you were home. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Q, it doesn't hurt anymore and my breathing is back to normal." Quinn handed Brittany the glass of water and she downed it.

"Okay so spill how did it go yesterday, other than the slight hitch?" Brittany put the glass down on the coffee table and explained to Quinn in more detail what happened on her date. Quinn was so happy for Brittany, Brittany had a glow about her that Quinn knew had been caused by Santana. She was so pleased that Brittany had found someone she felt comfortable with and someone who didn't treat her differently because of what had happened in her past.

"... and then once we'd finished brushing our teeth and making out I asked her to be my girlfriend." Brittany was watching Quinn closely to gage her reaction, she wasn't sure if Quinn would support her decision to move so quickly with Santana. But her worry dissipated quickly as Quinn had a look on her face of pure joy.

Quinn reached over bringing Brittany into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Britt, I know Santana will be good for you." They stay like this for a few moments both shedding a few tears of joy. "let's put a movie on and make some popcorn."

"That sounds like a good idea Quinnie, what shall we watch?"

"You pick the movie and I'll go make the popcorn." Brittany turned on the TV and selected the LoveFilm App and started browsing the Disney section, she wanted to watch something not too serious, and she picked Monsters Inc as she hadn't seen it in a while.

Quinn came back in with the popcorn just as the film was starting. "Oh good choice Britt, I haven't seen this since around the time it first came out." They both cuddled up on the couch with the popcorn between them to watch the movie.

Santana was at her apartment getting ready for her meeting, she'd showered, dried her hair, applied her make-up and was in her closet trying to find an outfit. She eventually decided on a white vest top tucked into a mint green skirt with a black band at the waist and a pair of black heels, she also put her hair up into a bun. She took one last look in the mirror and picked up her purse making sure she had her money, phone, apartment keys, car keys and a copy of her contract which she had had her mother take a look at as she was a lawyer. Once her mother had given her the all clear that the contract was good and benefitted her and not just the record label she had signed it. She made her way to the parking garage where she parks her baby, her Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 black with red stripes, her parents had gotten it for her when she graduated high school and she told them she was going to go to UCLA. Santana had only managed to last a year before she dropped out, she hated it she just wanted to write music and sing, not attend boring lessons on stuff she already knew with stupid teacher who wore stupid sweater vests and had too much gel in their hair. Santana had managed to make that work for her though as she had gotten a job working at a Karaoke bar, from there she worked the bar and would occasionally perform and one night there had been an agent there relaxing and she approached her and gave her her card and told her to call her in the morning and set up an appointment. That had happened a few months ago and now she had a meeting with Holly Holiday owner of Holiday Records to discuss what their plan was for launching her career.

Santana pulled out of the parking garage and made her way downtown towards Melrose Avenue as she was meeting them at Providence, luckily this meal was covered for by Holiday Records so she didn't have to worry about the cost. It didn't take Santana long to get downtown, she parked up, walked into Providence and asked the concierge where Holly Holiday's table was. He immediately straightened his jacket and bowtie gave her a big smile and asked her to follow him, he lead her all the to the back of the restaurant into the VIP section and walked her to the table where he pulled her chair out for her and wait for her to greet Holly and her agent Emma Pilsbury. When she sat he pushed her chair in for her and asked them what they would like to drink.

"Could we get a bottle of your finest Bollinger Champagne please and a jug of water for the table, thanks."

"Yes certainly Miss Holiday. Your waiter will be Blaine this evening and he will be along shortly with your drinks." He bowed slightly and left.

"So Santana, Emma and I were just discussing your contract, I take it you've brought you're signed copy with you?" Santana get the contract out of her bag and hands it over to Holly.

"Brilliant. Right so we're going to start recording your album as soon as possible. We're also going to release a single to get people interested and send you to a few functions like premiers so that we can get your face out there. Do you have someone you want to take to these functions or do you want us to get you someone. We could get you Zac Efron, or Talylor Lautner or even one of the boys from One Direction."

"I actually have a girlfriend, I want to take her with me."

"Oh!" Holly is stunned, she'd never considered that Santana may ne into girls. Just at that moment Blaine came over to their table with the drinks and introduced himself. He asked them if they'd like to order any food. They all declined it was just a quick meeting as Holly had other things she needed to do afterwards. Blaine left and they resumed their previous conversation.

"Is that going to be ok? I don't want to go back into the closet and have to hide just so I can sell records. I want to be able to use my fame to open people's eyes, have them be more accepting." Santana was nervous about what Holly was going to say, would she be cool about it or force her back into the closet. She didn't know what she would do if she had to hide her sexuality and Brittany from the world.

"No, no that's not a problem. So are you gay or bisexual?"

"I'm bisexual but I prefer girls." Santana was glad that Holiday records wasn't going to make her hide herself away in the closet she wouldn't want to do that to herself or to Brittany it's not fair.

"Ok, that actually works in our favour as that way the guys will still be interested as they know you like guys too. I know this seems so crude, but in this business it's all about appeal, it's a very shallow world. So we shall get you into the studio to record your first single, I like the song you wrote for your demo, we'll do that one. Here is your work schedule for recording and those functions, both you and your girlfriend will get your hair, make-up and clothes provided for you. I think that's everything. Is that right Emma?"

"Yes that's everything, as your agent I do have to ask you if you're sure about coming out. It will make your PR's job harder as you might get a lot of negative feedback from ignorant people. I'm not saying that you should hide, but please just be careful. If someone is attacking you don't lash out, I know Latina's have fiery tempers just like us red heads. "Emma smiled kindly at Santana.

"Thanks Emma, but I am sure, I don't want to be moving forwards with one part of my life but have to move backwards in my personal life."

Holly handed everyone a glass of champagne and they all toasted to Santana being a success. They talked about business for another 30 minutes when Holly announced that she had to return to the office, she paid and they all walked out together. They said goodbye at the entrance to the Restaurant and then went their separate ways. Once Santana got back to her car she sat down in the driver's seat and rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes taking a moment to take a breath. She was feeling ecstatic and relief at the same time, ecstatic as she was finally on her way to becoming what she had always dreamed of being and relief that she could do that whilst also being herself and not pretending to be someone else. Once she had taken a moment to calm down, she reached into her purse to get her phone, she saw that she had one text from Brittany

_Hey S, I miss you xx B_

Santana felt a warm feeling stretched across her stomach and a smile on her face. She text Brittany back immediately.

_Hey Britt, I miss you too! I just finished a meeting with my agent and record label owner, have so much to tell you. When can I call you? Xx S_

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and saw Britt was calling her, she answered straight away.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey babe, what's the news?"

"I gave Holly Holiday my signed copy of the contract and she told me they want me to come in next week to record a single and that they are going to be sending me to a few premiers with a plus one."

"OH MY GOD, are you serious, babe that's so exciting!" Santana could hear Quinn in the back ground asking what was going on, she heard Brittany tell her what she had just been told, then all she could hear was Quinn screaming with excitement. "Wait a second are you telling me that you've been signed to Holiday records?"

"Yep!" Santana had the biggest grin on her face knowing how excited Brittany was by her screaming and how fast she was talking.

"Oh my, oh my! They are one of the best in the country, everyone wants to be signed by them. You're so lucky Wait!" Santana heard Quinn stop making noise in the background, her stomach dropped suddenly and she became scared about what Brittany was going to say next. "Who are you going to be taking as your plus one, are they making you go with a really hot guy?" Santana noticed that Brittany sounded upset.

"No baby, they're letting me take who I want to take and I'm taking you!" Brittany squealed so loudly Santana had to remove the phone from her ear for a second until it had stopped.

"S.. babe we need to celebrate you being amazing and talented, we should go out tonight."

Santana loved how supportive Brittany was of her. "Definitely B, I'll get ready then come over to yours and then we'll have a few drinks at yours then we'll go out somewhere. I'll text my people and we'll celebrate.

Santana text Mercedes and Kurt that she was going out tonight with Brittany and Quinn and that she wanted them there as she had some big news. Their replies were instant saying that they were both in and to text them the details. Santana drove home and stood in her closet deciding what to wear, she settled on a white sleeveless blouse with a black collar, black leather skinny trousers and black high heels. She pulled her hair down and brushed it and gave it some volume, she re-applied her make-up and was ready to go. She grabbed a bottle of champagne from her fridge grabbed her purse and text Brittany that she was on her way, and asked her what number she lived at.

Brittany had showered and was drying her hair in her underwear when Quinn came into her room in her towel wanting o use her hair dryer after her as hers was broken. Brittany finished up drying her hair and gave Quinn the hairdryer and started pulling clothes out trying to decide what to wear, she tries on a few things but finally decided to wear and black bra with a see-through white lace top tucked into a peachy coloured mullet skirt with black ankle socks and black high heels. She pulled her hair up into a bun and applied only a light layer of make-up. Brittany left Quinn to get dressed whilst she went to find what alcohol they had in the house. Brittany had just got the glasses out and was sorting out some music when Quinn came into the living room she was wearing black tights and a white chiffon dress with studded detailing on the chest up to the shoulders, her hair was down and loosely curled.

"Whoa Quinn who are you trying to impress, I'm sorry but I'm already taken." Brittany joked as Quinn punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm not dressing for anyone in particular, but you never know who you may find out and about. But you're looking stunning too Britt, no guesses as to who that's for." Quinn gave Brittany a wink as she blushed. Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" Brittany said quickly moving towards the doors before Quinn could even move. Brittany brushed her outfit down making sure she looked presentable for Santana and she pulled the door open, the oxygen was knocked out of her lungs when she saw Santana standing there, she let her eye trail up from the floor all the way up her delicious body before she reached her face, she saw Santana grinning back at her but did not miss the fact that she was trying to subtly check her out too.

"Hey babe, you look so gorgeous!" Santana giggled "I'm serious your boobs wow!"

"Your legs look so long and tan in that skirt it should be illegal." Brittany blushed and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the apartment.

"Wait a second how did you get up here we didn't buzz you in?" Brittany asked puzzled.

"Oh yeh, there was this guy leaving just as I arrived and he let me in." The girls stood there for a few moments longer their fingers intertwined and just staring at each other trying to take in the beauty of the other.

"Ok guys were meant to be celebrating but I'm the only one drinking, you should save the eye sexing for later on." Quinn laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

Brittany coughed and leant into towards Santana, they gently pecked each other before one of them, neither are sure who deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a moment and Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and rubbed their noses together. "Hi" Santana pulled back smiled sweetly. "I bought this for us to drink, and I've texted Mercedes and Kurt and they are up for it tonight and will meet us out."

"That's good, I don't think Quinn would've wanted to hang out with just us two, she would be the third wheel. Let's pop this and have a toast."

Brittany walked into the kitchen when Quinn was drinking and dancing to the music that was playing. Brittany got the champagne glasses out and pop the cork and poured 3 glasses, they toasted to the start of Santana's dream and her future. Santana was so happy that she had found these two new great friends and that one of them was her girlfriend, she couldn't believe her luck and she knew that they would be her friends for a long time.

After they had finished off the champagne and a few cocktails, they decided that it was time to head out somewhere to carry on the fun.

"My friend Puck owns a bar if we went there we could get cheaper drinks." Santana suggested, slightly slurring her words from the effects of all the champagne at lunch and the bottle they had just drunk at Brittany's apartment.

"Puck as in Puck's Karaoke Bar?" Brittany asked.

"Yeh, that's the place. The bar where we met for the first time outside of the gym." Santana smirked at the memory of finally seeing Brittany in normal clothes.

They all agreed to go there, Santana texted Mercedes and Kurt the plan and they all headed out in the direction of Puck's. Once they arrived Santana told Brittany and Quinn to find a booth she headed straight to the bar. It only took her a few seconds before someone was asking her what she wanted. "Hey Ryder can you get Puck for me please?"

Yeh sure, I'll be right back." He wasn't gone long when he came back out with Puck in tow.

"Hey Satan, what brings you here, wanting to talk to me?" Puck smile friendly at her, he misses seeing Santana, they went to high school together and dated for a while before she told him she wanted to try being with girls. He didn't mind, they were young and they weren't serious, they had stayed friends ever since.

"I'm here celebrating. I just signed with Holiday records and I got myself a hot girlfriend." Santana was beaming at Puck's shocked face. He was frozen to the spot, he knew it wouldn't take long for someone to snap Santana up, she was and girl had an amazing voice. He snapped out of his daze and rushed round the bar and picked Santana up into a bear hug and spun around with her screaminghis congratulations in her ear.

"P..Pu..Puck.. can't breathe." Santana wheezed out. Puck immediately set her back on the ground and brushed himself down and glanced round to see if anyone had noticed him act like a teenage girl. He spotted 2 very hot blondes in a booth looking over at them and laughing their asses off.

Puck turned back towards Santana "Don't look now, but there are 2 very hot blondes looking our way." Puck looked questioningly at Santana started to laugh.

"One of them is my girlfriend, Brittany. Come on it's time for you to meet her." Santana grabbed Puck's forearm and lead him over to the booth. She sat down next to Brittany and gave her a peck on the lips and Puck stood dumbstruck at the entrance to the booth. "Britt, Quinn this is Puck owner of this place and one of my oldest friends."

Puck smiled and stuck his hand out towards Brittany who crawled over Santana and gave him a big hug. "It's nice to meet you Puck, I hope we can be friends too." She beamed up at him and Puck couldn't help but be swept up in her kindness.

"I'm sure we will be Brittany, plus I've got plenty of embarrassing stories about Santana you'll want to hear."

"Oh I'm dying to hear those!" Quinn was laughing at Santana's face that had dropped in pure horror at what Puck had just said. "I'm Quinn." Quinn stuck her hand out and Puck took it eagerly whilst checking her out.

"I'm Noah Puckerman." He blushed slightly as he felt her hand in his, knowing she knew that he'd just checked her out. "Right ladies who wants a round of drinks on me?" Everyone cheered "What do you want, Brittany?"

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri, Please Puck."

"Quinn?"

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach please." Puck chocked on some of his own spit as Quinn winked at him seductively.

Puck sat down in the booth next to Quinn and looked over towards the bar catching the eyes of one of his employee's, she came running over. "Hey Marley can I get 4 shots of tequila with salt and lime, a Sex on the Beach, a Strawberry Daiquiri, a Long Island Iced Tea for Santana and a JD and coke for me please." Marley jotted the order down and hurried back to the bar to make it.

The gang were on the second round of drinks when Mercedes and Kurt slipped into the booth and they all fell into natural conversation. Brittany was sitting back in the booth just watching everyone talk, when she felt Santana's hand come to rest on her thigh, it felt so warm and it made her entire body feel hot and she could feel her face flush. Her eye's snapped up to Santana's who was watching her intensely. "Puck and Quinn seem to be hitting it off, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her for her number." Santana nodded her head in the direction of their friends. Brittany looked over and saw that they were deep in a conversation about what she couldn't tell. But she knew from the look on Quinn's face that she liked him. Her eyes were glassy from the alcohol but they were full of admiration and warm and the corners of her mouth were twitching into small smiles that she couldn't hold back. "Your right, Quinn is so into him." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. She didn't miss the way Santana shuddered and she reached out to take a sip of her already empty drink.

"Right guy's, I'm all out of booze and I needs to gets my dance on." Santana announced to the table. "Let's head out to Las Palmas!" Everyone agreed and downed the rest of their drinks, before climbing out of the booth and over towards the exit. They headed outside and organised themselves into two groups and the two groups got into separate taxi's. They arranged a meeting point at the other end and climbed into two waiting taxi's, Brittany, Santana and Kurt were in one and Puck, Mercedes and Quinn were in the other. Once the last taxi pulled up to Las Palmas, they all stumbled into the nightclub. Everyone headed towards the bar where Puck ordered more shots and they all downed them.

Santana lent over to Brittany and whispered seductively in her ear "I want to dance with you, come dance with me." Brittany's throat felt dry and all she could do to respond was nod her head. They made their way over to a space and Santana pushed her back into Brittany's front and started to grind on her. She felt Brittany's hands find their way onto her hips and gently squeeze before pulling her even closer. Santana stuck her ass out more before dropping to the ground and slowly working her way back up Brittany's body, rolling into her whilst running her hands through her hair. She turned in Brittany's grip and put her arms around her neck and put her lips to her ear "I want you to show me what you've got." Brittany leant down and placed a kiss on Santana's lips "I'm gunna rock your world." She spun in Santana's grasp and grabbed her hands in her own and trailed them over her collarbones and down her sides over her stomach and rested them on her waist. Brittany could feel the change in Santana's breathing on the back of her neck, which sent chills down her spine. She spun away from Santana and did a little booty shake which Santana was impressed by, Brittany then strled to dance sexily like girls do in music videos, Santana started to feel very hot under the collar watching the way Brittany moved her body with precision and ease. Then Brittany back up against Santana and started to do figure eight's with her hips slowly dragging her butt across Santana's crotch in time to the music, after a while Brittany changed it up so she was rolling her body with Santana's then she spun around to lead from behind. Santana felt like she was having a lap dance in the middle of the nightclub, she was loving it but felt like they should cool it down, so as not to give everyone a free show. "Hey Britt's, I need a drink, come to the bar with me?" Brittany nodded a little disappointed as to not be dancing with Santana anymore but she understood they had gotten a little steamy on the dance floor. They made their way to the bar and ordered more shots and cocktails. They downed their shots and sipped on their drinks before Santana spoke up. "I never knew you could move like that Britt, Oh my you have some moves. I can't wait to see what other moves you have." Brittany laughed "You'll just have to wait and see!" She swayed her hips more than she would of naturally as she walked away from Santana to where Quinn and everyone else was sat in a booth. Santana was lost in the movement and took a few seconds to realise that Brittany was walking away towards their friends, she quickly caught up with her and purposefully brushed her hand against Brittany's butt.

They sat in the booth with the rest of the gang and continued to drink and talk in between more dancing until the early hours of the morning when everyone was getting tired. Brittany and Santana were curled up together talking with Quinn who was being propped up by Puck who was talking to Mercedes and Kurt. Brittany looked at Quinn whose eyes were drooping and turned to Santana, "I think Quinn's tired and drunk, we should probably call it a night. Do you think you'd be able to help me get her home, you can totally stay to."

"Ok Britt-Britt, I'm pretty sleepy myself, you wore me out on the dance floor." Santana turned to the rest of the group " Right guys we're going to head off thanks so much for coming out with me to celebrate, we'll have to come out for drinks or do lunch or something soon." Everyone said their goodbyes and Puck offered to help get Quinn home, but Santana said she was going to help Britt take her home. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all climbed into a taxi and Brittany gave him her address. She settled into the back of the taxi and held Santana's hand and stroked her thumb softly over the back of her fingers, whilst Quinn was mumbling about having a great time and that Puck seemed like such a good guy and how hot he was, she wasn't really paying attention as she wouldn't remember much in the morning. Once they got to their building Santana was propping Quinn up as Brittany unlocked the door and held it open for them to get inside. Santana followed Brittany to Quinn's room when she sat her on the bed, Brittany asked Santana to get her 3 glasses of water from the kitchen for them all and she made sure that Quinn got undressed and into bed. Once Quinn was in bed they quietly made their way back to the living room shutting the door behind them. Brittany took Santana's hands and leant against the back of the sofa and brought her closer, she wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her nose into her neck breathing in her smell. "I had a really great time tonight and I'm so proud of you, I know we haven't been going out for very long at all but I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back because I'm not going to be a star like you."

"I know you are Britt, I'm so glad I've got you in my life, you make me want to do better, to achieve more. But I know you'll do great things too, your dancing is amazing your definitely going to be a star." Brittany smiled at Santana's kind words and her heart swelled a little, she put her hands on Santana's cheeks, stroked them softly and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She swiped her tongue on Santana's lower lip and nibbled it letting her know that she wanted entry, which Santana gave quickly. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands wondered from cheeks to hair to wait and Brittany's wandered lower grabbing Santana's ass and pulling her closer so their breast brushed each other. Santana gasped and pulled away, she had forgotten how turned on she was from all the dancing in the club to that kiss just now. She looked into Brittany's eyes which had turned a darker shade a blue, She knew that Brittany felt the same way and although she felt this way she knew she didn't want their first time to be a drunken fumble that they could barely remember the next day, she wanted it to mean something. She took Brittany's hands in her own and looked down at them, "Britt we should get changed and go to sleep, I don't want you to think I don't want you, god I want you so bad right now, but I don't want our first time to be like this."

Brittany let go of one of Santana's hands and lifted Santana's chin up so she could look her in the eyes. "It's ok San, I don't want this to be our first time either, I just got so caught up in how beautiful and the dancing from earlier I just really wanted to kiss you, also to thank you for helping me with Quinn. Let's go to my room change brush our teeth and snuggle." They did just that, Brittany was the big spoon and Santana was the little spoon and she felt so good in Brittany's arms, they quickly drifted off to sleep listening to the rhythmic sounds of each other's breathing.

**Sorry for the wait guys, it was longer than I wanted it to be but I had a few things that I had to do. Let me know what you thought and is this the beginning of Quinn and Puck or could Rachel come in and Sweep her off her feet? F.R**


End file.
